The Great Scheme
by lestrange101
Summary: An idea so full of evil and wickedness, that only Voldemort himself could have ever fabricated it.' Lord Voldemort arranges a meeting of his most loyal death eaters to tell them of his great plan destined to affect the lives of wizards and muggles alike.


**A/N: If I get even one review..I'll update. Please Review!! This is going to be real good. I Promise!**

On the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea stood a ramshackle and utterly dilapidated mansion that was the worse for wear.

The enormous house was surrounded by a heavily dense forest on three sides. The house set forth a sort of eerie glow on the forest

where foreign entities inhabited. Arianne Cuthuurs apparated into the forest near the mansion. She walked towards the mansion that

loomed over the forest.

Currently, the Heir of Slytherin resided in the mansion. It was indeed the ancient, long-forgotten Slytherin manor which was

deep-rooted in magical wizarding history. Arianne Cuthuurs felt proud as she walked through bush and briar towards the mansion

because only a pure-blood or half-blood witch or wizard could locate this manor and undeniably Arianne Cuthuurs was a pure-blood.

Muggles could not distinguish the manor nor could Muggle-bloods.

Lord Voldemort was holding a meeting of his loyal death eaters and the dark mark burned on her left forearm still. Arianne Cuthuurs

was nearing the gigantic mansion which had been neglected for hundreds of years. She was deep in contemplation. In her mind, heavily

guarded by Occulumency barriers, she was taking a walk down memory lane. She was 70 years old and had been through a lot in her

life. She thought herself to be the Dark Lord's most loyal death eater and was quite sure he agreed with this proposition. The Daily

Prophet had her face on the front page. She was the Magical World's most wanted after Voldemort. She was the killer of 6 Aurors

and the entire Magical Enforcement Squad and every single Auror was looking her.

Besides all the chaos surrounding her, Arianne Cuthuurs was a calm woman and could take care of herself. She had met Tom Riddle

when was eight years old at the muggle orphanage they both grew up in. She had attended Hogwarts with him and had discovered the

secret of his horcruxes. _I am the only one in the world who knows how to defeat the Dark Lord, _she mused.She heard a faint rustle

in the bushes near her feet. "**Avada Kedavra**" she cried. _Only a rat, thought it was another bloody Auror. _Cuthuurs was beginning

to think that she was going slightly paranoid now that she had a cell waiting in Azkaban. Of course, she had a cell reserved for her since

she was seventeen. She had began working for the Dark lord in Hogwarts and had been one of his friends back in school. She was in

his inner circle and had known him back in the day when they were merely delinquents in green Slytherin robes and children wanting to

be loved in a muggle orphanage. Tom had began researching the mystery of his parentage when he got into Hogwarts but Arianne had

no need. She had vague memories of her parents and the stories they had told her about the magical world. She knew she was

pure-blood and that her parents had been killed by Grindelwald. Tom Riddle had gotten vengeance and Arianne had got nothing.

Dumbledore had already shut Grindelwald in a cell somewhere and she had never felt the need for revenge.

Arianne Cuthuurs walked up the stairs leading to the front door of the manor. She opened it and entered a dimly lit room with no

furnishing except a long table. Around the table sat Voldemort death eaters and at the head of the table sat Voldemort himself.

"Cuthuurs, you are late," said an unnaturally high, cold voice. That voice still made her shudder involuntarily. "My lord…I am sorry,"

Arianne answered him, not knowing what else to say. "Very well, take your seat," he said. She walked over to an empty seat between

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. _The boy looks just like his no-good father, _she thought. Severus spoke first. "My lord…I am

pleased to say that your plan was successful." Snape was referring to the murder of Arthur Weasley which he had been told to commit.

"I realize that, Severus", replied the Dark Lord curtly.

The incident had been on the front cover of the Daily Prophet only the day before. Arianne smiled. She loved when others were

ridiculed. "Tell them all, Lestrange, about our great scheme." said Lord Voldemort peering at the frail man seated beside him. "Yes, my

Lord, of course my lord" replied Rodolphus Lestrange. _What a pathetic man, _Arianne mused.

The next hour, Lestrange repeated the great scheme that the Dark Lord had told him about, only the day before. An idea so full of evil

and wickedness, that only Voldemort himself could have ever fabricated it. This plan was most definitely going to affect the lives of

every single wizard, witch and muggle in the world.

The meeting ended quickly when the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini dragged in the body of a unicorn. "**Ah…suppertime,**" whispered

Lord Voldemort dismissing his most faithful death eaters.


End file.
